Nora Valkyrie and May Zedong
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: A one-night stand


Nora Valkyrie was walking through the dark hallways of Beacon, heading back for her dorm when a gunshot struck her in the back, sending her falling facedown on the floor.

"What the-?!" Nora exclaimed, sitting up abruptly on her haunches. "Who's there?!"

"Be lucky that was intentionally a dud!" A female voice declared behind her. "That's for what you did to my team earlier!" May Zedong of Team BRNZ from Shade Academy stepped out from the shadows.

"And I'll be glad to do it all again! Starting with you!" Nora whipped out Magnhild angrily and transformed it into hammer form, brandishing the weapon threateningly.

"Whoa! Now there…" May's eyes widened and she held out a hand. "Maybe there's another way-"

"Well, you better spit it out fast, before I send your ass flying!"

"I was thinking, what about we solve this in my room?"

"This better not be a trap or I'll send you to thy kingdom come," Nora threatened menacingly.

"I promise you it's nothing of the sort," May Zedong smirked less than convincingly.

Once they reached May's room, the Shade girl tossed her rifle aside, slammed the door, and locked it.

"What are y-" Nora started, but May simply knocked Magnhild out of her grasp and tackled Nora to the bed.

Nora's eyes widened as she'd been caught a little off-guard.

In an instant, Nora flexed her knees until they were close to her chest… then she extended both legs in an abrupt double kick that struck May in the abdomen and knocking the taller girl falling into the near wall.

May collapsed in a heap on the floor, clutching her belly in pain and wheezing.

Nora leapt to her feet and charged May, pinning the sniper to the wall with her right arm. "What's your game, huh? Out with it!"

May coughed painfully, but let a smirk grace her face. "My, I do like a forceful girl…"

"What the heck do you mean?" Nora narrowed her eyes.

Then the realization hit her and her eyes widened again. "Wait, you don't mean-" Looking at May's look of anticipation on her face… "You're… into girls?!"

May shrugged in tacit admittance. "Well-"

"No, no, no," Nora let May got and gesticulated emphatically. "I won't do it. I've got my- well never mind. I… have eyes on someone. A guy. Even if we're not together together. And he kinda doesn't know it yet…"

"You mean that teammate of yours, Ren. He's quite a ninja, I'll give you that," May conceded. "Nice guy, but doesn't look like the romantic type."

"Was it- that obviously?" Nora felt a little blush creep into her cheeks.

"It was written all over your face when you look at him, girl," May gestured triumphantly. "But why don't we make this a one-night stand?"

"But why don't we make this a one-night stand? Who knows, you might find girls to be your thing. And perhaps this is just the thing to make Ren jealous. Guys like him, they need a little push, don't you think?"

"Well, you do have a point…" Nora held her hand to her chin momentarily, with about as much concentration and thoughtfulness as Nora could be expected to have on an average day. "Oooh! You have a deal! Oh wait, how do girls even… you know, do this anyway? Cuz, like, we don't have anything that sticks out or anything."

"Hey, substitutes are easy," May hand-waved. "I presume you know how it's done heterosexually? And what guys look like down there?"

"Oh, I… well it's been taught…" Nora scratched her hair a little nervously. "And… I may have spied on Ren a couple times in the shower- I mean on accident! Totally an accident!"

"Right… so fingers are a common substitute…"

A few minutes later…

Nora and May were now both naked on the bed, May crouched over a prone Nora.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Nora questioned, feeling rather vulnerable.

"Just trust me," May soothed. "I'll make you feel real good."

She reached down and began to stroke Nora's wet folds.

"W- Wait!" Nora stammered in nervousness, but her coherent thought soon dissolved as the redhead began to squirm and moan.

"My, someone is getting horny," May teased, as Nora's nether regions became damp.

Leaning down, May aggressively licked the younger girl's right nipple, drawing huskier moans from Nora. Seeing her chance, May slid her hand down under and along Nora's labia, toward a small nub… and quickly pinched it.

"Oh, fuck!" Nora shrieked, spasming at the same time. "Fuck, what did you do?!"

"That was your clit," May continued to play with the nub, drawing a series of involuntary yelps from Nora.

Nora's juices continued to leak out of her vagina, beginning to soak a small spot into May's bedsheets.

Sensing the time was ripe to move on to the next level, May gently slid one finger into Nora's vagina.

Nora gasped loudly and her eyes widened. "Ohhh…"

May wriggled her finger inside Nora, making the smaller girl squirm and moan sultrily. "My, it's tight. Still, I think it can fit another finger inside."

"N- No- don't-"

May began squeezing in a middle finger to join the index already fucking Nora.

"Oh god!" Nora cried out, her hips bucking briefly at the intrusion.

Once both were in, May chuckled as she began rhythmically pumping her fingers in and out of Nora's soaked pussy, creating wet lapping sounds.

Nora's moans became increasingly intermixed with lustful cries of carnal pleasure. "Oh god, oh god! It feels sooo good!" The redhead clutched the bedsheets beneath her. "Ahh! Ren! Ren, fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

May frowned at the name drop, but managed to shake it off. Watching Nora come ever closer to climax, she grinned evilly, and abruptly withdrew her fingers, bringing Nora's ravaging to a sudden stop.

"No, fuck! Why? Don't stop!" Nora moaned, bucking her hips at empty air, desperate to climax.

"No, maybe we should give you a little… break," May teased sanctimoniously.

"No, no, no!" Nora protested in frustration. "You… evil minx!" She leaped up in agitation, eyes wild, crouching and baring her teeth like a feral animal in heat.

May's eyes widened momentarily as she realized her mistake- but it was too late.

Nora pounced on May like a hungry tiger, savagely pinning the older girl down.

"Nora, wait! Stop! I'm sorry!" May pleaded, but she would not receive mercy from the savage redhead.

Indeed, Nora lacked any of the foreplay finesse May had shown- without warning, her right hand groped its way down to May's shaved cunt… and plunged three fingers in, roughly and viciously.

May's groin had been a little moist from watching Nora earlier, but not nearly as much as she needed, and much of the inside of her vagina was still dry.

May's eyes bulged in their sockets at the aggressive intrusion, and a pained, guttural groan escaped her throat.

Now it was Nora's turn to smile demonically… and she would be much more harsh on poor May.

"Oh god…" May's pupils shrank to pinpricks as Nora began to thrust her fingers in and out of May's hole, brutally ravaging her womanhood. "Ahh! Oww! Fuck, stop, fuck!"

Her cries only inspired Nora to pick up the pace, torturing the Shade girl more.

"Oww, ow, you're ripping me apart!" May gasped painfully, her eyes glazing over.

It wasn't long before May's resistance crumbled into dust.

"Ahh, fuck, I'm so full inside…" May babbled, drool leaking from the side of her mouth, as her entire body shook from the relentless ravaging she was forced to endure.

Nora cackled as May's groans of pain melted away into helpless moans, and the older girl began bucking her hips upward to meet Nora's merciless thrusts, hands gripping the bedsheets like a pair of vises.

As she came ever closer to the precipice, Nora used her thumb to flick May's clit.

The Shade girl screamed at the new sensation, on the verge of release, and Nora made her final move.

She yanked her fingers out of May in one swift, squelching motion, opened her own legs, and slid herself right at May, so that their legs would lock like two pairs of open scissors.

Their loins impacted at high velocity, and both girls saw stars as their clits were crushed at high speed.

Nora and May screamed and writhed, cum spilling over each other in a violent climax.

After a few moments, a panting, breathless Nora managed to push herself up. "Wow, hell… that was… indescribable! May? May?"

May had passed out, her mouth still hanging open, her unfocused eyes rolling to the back of her head.

The next day, in the Amity Colosseum…

Nora shifted uncomfortably as she tried to catch up with the rest of Team JNPR. She was usually the fastest in the group, leaping and bouncing all over the place, but today, she walked with a little limp, too sore from the previous day's… events.

As the group closed in on the snack bar, Nora suddenly spotted May Zedong in the distance.

"Uh, hey guys, you… can go on without me!" Nora chuckled nervously. "I'll catch up with your later!"

"Um, is everything okay?" Ren raised an eyebrow. "You… haven't been acting like yourself all day. Are you feeling unwell? Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, no, no, I'm fine!" Nora waved in an exaggerated and unconvincing way. "I'm just a little sore from… um… lady issues. Yeah, that." She winced inside at her excuse, though technically it wasn't a lie- it just wasn't the "lady issue" that her teammates would infer.

"Ok, we'll be at the snack bar, then," Ren shrugged. "Listen, if you need-"

Nora had taken off by then, weaving her way through the crowd.

"May! May!"

May Zedong wheeled around at the familiar voice and crossed her arms. "Nora!"

Nora couldn't help but notice the older girl was walking with a rather noticeable limp as well.

"Uh, huh," Nora smiled awkwardly at May's cross expression. "Sorry, uh, about yesterday, heh…"

"Sorry? You nearly killed me!" May exclaimed. "Luckily, I woke up while you were attaching AED pads to my chest!"

"Heh, well a little electric shock wouldn't have killed anyone…?"

"Says electricity girl," May snorted. "Listen, not everyone has your Semblance! Well, at least AEDs are designed to shock only if they detect the appropriate irregular heartbeat. But you damn well nearly gave me a heart attack… Also, why did you bring a shovel to my room?!"

"Well… I thought, if I accidentally killed you… I could bury the evidence?" Nora looked down, twiddling her fingers.

May sighed exasperatedly. "You're cute, girl, but such an airhead. Or crazy. Or both. So… what you said to me after I woke up- you meant it?"

"Yes!" Nora groaned. "It was… interesting, but I'm not into girls! Like, long-term interested. I love my Ren, no matter what!"

"I see… I won't get in your way then," May sighed.

She glanced to the side, as if looking behind Nora- and smirked, an idea surfacing in her mind. Then she walked closer. "Nora, this is for yesterday."

She slapped Nora on the cheek- and before the redhead had a chance to reel or retaliate- grabbed Nora and fiercely kissed her. A passionate, aggressive kiss.

Nora's eyes widened and she was frozen for a minute- before getting a grasp on herself.

"Quit it!" Nora pushed the Shade girl back. "Didn't we just agree it was over?! Don't do things without telling me! Besides, not out here!"

"Sorry about that," May smirked. "It was for someone else…" She pointed behind Nora.

"What-" Nora turned around, and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no…"

Ren was staring in astonishment at them, his bag of potato chips on the ground.

"Uh, May, what do I do now…" Nora muttered nervously, only to discover the other girl had already taken the chance to slip away. "Oh, crap…"

Ren recovered, grabbing his fallen snack, and hurriedly turned away.

Panicking, Nora rushed over and grabbed Ren's sleeve. "Ren!"

"Nora?" Ren turned his head nervously.

"Ren, um, I can explain. It's not what it looks like, I- "

"You don't have to say it," Ren put a hand reassuringly on Nora's shoulder. "You are like a sister to me. If you are lesbian or bisexual, that changes nothing. You're still family all the same."

"No- !" Nora exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Ugh! You idiot! That's not what I meant at all! I swear, May was a one-time thing! It was an fun thrill, but I realized that I wasn't really into girls." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly.

When she opened them again, she blurted out, "I'm into you, Ren."

"What?!" Ren exclaimed.

"You really are SOO oblivious…" Nora grabbed Ren aggressively kissed him hard.

Still shaken by the revelation, Ren didn't resist.

At last, Nora let go, ignoring the stares of the people around them. "Soo… is this the part where you break my heart into little pieces, or where we get to be happily ever after?" Nora tried to put on a playful attitude, but a deep fear showed plaintively on her features.

"Wow, Nora… how- how long have you felt that way about me?" Ren breathed.

"Ages! Ren! You just didn't notice!" Nora threw her hands into the air.

"Well…" Ren embraced Nora back. "This… may take some getting used to… our new relationship. But there is no one I would rather be with. I love you too, Nora."

From somewhere above, unseen by either of them, May smiled wistfully. "Looks like things are looking up for you, Nora. I guess this is goodbye…"


End file.
